


Their Little Sheep

by jacobsjudge



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blowjobs, Conditioning, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Spit Kink, Sugar Daddy, This is more oc tho, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, older man/teenager, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: You were an innocent girl, trying to survive your fathers abuse. But what happens whe you catch Joseph Seed's attention? Worse, what if both Joseph and Jacob take a liking towards you?Yandere Joseph/Jacob?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just a filler/intro! hope you enjoy :D

The people stood patiently outside the church, watching the front door, hoping their saviour would finally come out. They all were armed, even some children had knives with them. The famous songs were heard in the background, currently 'Oh John' was on, bringing a smile to many faces. Everyone knew the true meaning behind the lyrics, what John has done to make them all safe and repent, but they loved him and his brother. Some even liked Jacob, although he was mostly feared by others, not that he minded. Actually he didn't care about others, only his family mattered. 

Finally the white door of the church opened, revealing a rather tall, handsome man. He didn't wear a shirt, showing his scars and tattoos.  A neatly arranged, dark brown man bun rested on the back of his head and a perfectly trimmed beard on his beautiful face. He held the bible in one hand and a rosary wraped around his other hands wrist, standing like some kind of god. Of course his flock saw him like that. The mans blue eyes that were hid behind his yellow aviators, swept the whole crowd, stopping on one particular girl. He broke his gaze upon hearing cheers and praises, many people fell to their knees, watching in wonder the man, their saviour. 

And his name was Joseph Seed, The Father of Eden's Gate. 

"Come my children, it is time." he smiled, once more trying to look for the y/h/c girl.

Something about her striked him, as if he knew her for many years, even without actually knowing her. She seemed like a sweet, innocent girl. He liked her clothing, a yellow checked skirt, white shirt, and Lolita styled shoes. However his gaze at the first time was on her collar, which adorned her neck. She wasn't looking then, too occupied by petting his brothers Judge. It surprised him, from what his brother told him, the judges were killing machines. His brother was taken-aback as well, he stood next to his SUV watching the whole exchange, still holding the long leash, but not pulling the Judge back. The girl didn't fear Jacob, nor look at him in disgust, she only smiled brightly and kept playing with the overgrown wolf, that licked her whole face, making her squeal quietly. 

Only a few people heard her, but didn't mind paying her any attention. 

Shaking his head, Joseph smiled, opening his arms, inviting his flock in. He went back in first, standing on the platform, awaiting his family to stand by his side. 

He began his speech, walking back and forth, once turning to look at his younger brother, John, who stood next to Faith, a grin evident on his face. Sighing, he faced the audience again, instantly locking eyes with the y/h/c girl. Her doe eyes were looking at his, taking in every word he said. She was truly gorgeous, her face was spotless, no scar or bruise gracing her. From where he stood, he couldn't see the colour of her eyes, but he swore he could see a tiny light of sorrow, pain and many bad events in her expression. That made her worthy in the eyes of God, she was like an angel, seeking a warm embrance and someone who'd show her love. 

He admired her magnificent, body, though a woman in her mid twenties who sat in front of the teenager practically covered the girls whole body, much to his dismay. 

"I am Your Father. You are My children. And together we will march into Eden's Gate." he said loudly, rising his arms above his head. 

Everyone stood up, clapping, cheering, smiling and thanking, not God, but Joseph Seed. 

Jacob walked forward, getting in line with his brother, putting a rough hand on his bare shoulder.

"Where is the girl?" Joseph questioned, searching for her, but not finding her. She must've went out before he had a chance to stop her.

Jacob's brow rose, "What girl?" he asked, confusion written on his rashed face. 

"The one playing with your Judge, before the sermon." The Prophet replied, already walking towards the door. 

His siblings said nothing, only obediently followed behind him. Jacob punched John's arm lightly, smirking when the said brother slapped his hand, sending him a glare. Faith only rolled her eyes, but a small smile graced her lips. 

"Bitch." Jacob said, quiet enough for Joseph to not hear him. 

The youngest brother slapped Jacob on the back of his head. Jacob growled at that, to which John grinned. 

"Behave yourselves." Joseph's warning tone cut their childish game. 

He stood on the porch, thinking deeply. The girl was like a magnet, he was sure she was underage, but her innocence made him want her even more.

"Jacob, find the girl and watch her. Remember, don't harm her or let her see you." the preacher instructed, keeping his gaze on the oldest brother. 

He nodded, grinning like a hungry wolf. 

She was the chosen one. He'll make her believe in him, make her love him, and his family. 

She'll become his little lamb. 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler, hope you enjoy it! Im so sorry for errors, also for bad writing, I'm a chaotic writer eeeesh

You stood in front of the mirror, tracing every bruise on your body. Some hurt, some were healing and slowly disappearing. A frown was on your face, he knew not to mark your face or neck, otherwise he'd be in trouble, and that was the last thing he wanted right now. Clenching your fists, you felt your soft skin break under the pressure of your sharp nails.

A loud thud was heard downstairs, ignoring it you locked the bedroom door before taking off your clothes. A warm bath would cheer you up a little bit. You turned on the radio, listening to your favourite song. _Set Those Sinners Free_ was a very catchy song, it somehow calmed your nerves.

Sighing you dipped in the warm water, smiling slightly as bubbles surrounded you, covering your naked body. Soon the song changed to _Oh The Bliss_ , it was one of the songs that made you cry. You relaxed, laying your head on the edge. After a minute or two of listening to the song salty tears slid down your pale cheeks, blurring your sight.

Your father abused you since your mothers passing, he's been constantly drinking, smoking and watching television. He never joined the Resistance or the cult, he simply didn't care. However he knew you were with the cult, and he threatened you, if anyone ever found out about the things he has done to you, he'd hurt you like he never did. That made you seal you lips shut.

After some time, you grew used to it, like an obedient little girl, you took your beating silently or you'd get punished. The pain was bearable, but what hurt more, was that once a loving, patient father became a beast when angered.

Finally you stood up, skin glistening from the water. You dried your hair, and wiped your body. You chose a baby blue underwear set. This time you decided you'd wear a pastel tucked skirt, it was a little short, but it didn't show your undergarments. It was very sunny and warm outside, so you put on a short-sleeved, white shirt, with aesthetic drawings. You did your lashes, and put some sparkly chapstick on your plump lips. Before heading downstairs, you took some cash and your phone, which lied on your drawer.

Your house, before your arrival, had many antiques, which you sold to the people from Eden's Gate. They gladly took it to decorate their houses, or even Joseph's church. Sometimes you even helped in feeding animals, cleaning houses and taking care of children. It wasn't a dream job, but the pay was always good if the child liked you. Still, you didn't like babies that much, except older children. 

Taking a deep breath, you went downstairs quietly, hoping your father wouldn't hear you.

"Where are you goin'?!" he growled, but made no move to stand up from the couch.

"I'm going to buy some food, I'll be back soon." you replied, your voice cracking at the end. 

He didn't respond, just waved you off, turning back towards the telly. Quickly putting your black, Lolita styled shoes, your ran out of the house. Your body didn't ache as last night, but running was a little bit difficult. 

When you were finally far away from home, you stopped. Breathing heavily, you felt droplets of sweat on your forehead. Good for you, Fall's End was only five minutes away from where you stood. You clutched you stomach, as it growled quietly. You never had breakfast at home, afraid of being too long in the same room with your father. 

Thinking back to the earlier event, you couldn't help, but smile as you remembered the fluffy wolf, held by none other that Jacob Seed. You liked him, even though he was rather scary, however your mother always told you to never judge a book by its cover. That's why you never scrunched up your nose, or looked away in disgusted upon seeing others. Some people did bad things in order to protect their family, and you couldn't blame them. 

A shiver ran down your spine, as if someone was trying to burn a hole through your back, even if nobody was behind you. Shrugging it off, you grinned at the Fall's End sign. 

The only person you knew well from there was Joey Hudson and Sheriff Whitehorse, although they suspected you were with the cult, they had a soft spot for you so didn't comment on it, to your relief. Nobody else paid you attention, they had their own families to watch over. It didn't mean that they liked you.

The Spread Eagle was your first option to visit, however Mary May wasn't that fond of you, also you were underage, and walking into bars with drunken men or women scared the shit out of you. Plus many people from the Resistance knew your face and where your loyalty lied, even though Sheriff forbade anyone from touching you, it was wise to keep your distance. 

You went into the first local store, looking for home supplies. An older lady gave you a dirty look, sneering in disgust, while you could only muster a weak smile. Somehow it still hurt seeing others loathing you, though you understood them perfectly. 

The time was passing slowly in Hope County, so you didn't hurry back, instead decided to visit Sheriff Whitehorse and maybe Joey, if she was nearby. You bought yourself a small, packed sandwich, for your hungry stomach. 

Only Sheriff knew about your situation at home, he often reminded you he had a place if you needed one. He was more of a father to you that your real one was for the past years. 

When you stood in front of the Sheriffs and his people's place the Resistance didn't let you pass, one even shoved you to the side, at which you clenched your fists.

"Can't you just tell me to move?" you asked, glaring at the young boy, who was holding a shotgun. 

"No, go away peggie." he replied. Normally they'd already hurt you, but seeing as you were a friend of their Sheriff, they didn't harm you. 

"What? Why do you keep calling me peggy whenever I stop by?" you squinted you eyes, trying to look stong. 

Before he could reply, Earl Whitehorse came out of a building, calling your name. You beamed at him, your worried expression instantly melting away to be replaced with the biggest smile. 

"Move aside, boy, let the young lady in." his stern voice reached you ears. 

"But.." 

"She's no threat, now let her in." 

The boy glared at you, but eventually stepped aside, as did the others beside him. Though they held the same expression, clearly not welcoming you to their safe spot, as if you were about to run to Joseph and tell him everything. You were sure Jacob already knew their location, what didn't mean they had to pounce on it. 

"Hello, Sheriff." your happy voice made him smile at you, wrapping his arms around you, happy to see you again. He's constantly worried about your health and security, he didn't like the Seed family and your father at all. 

"Hi, darlin'." he took your grocery bag from you, then your hand and proceed to lead you somewhere away from his glaring people. 

"How've you been?" his worried eyes landed on your short form. 

Whitehorse let go of your warm hand and came to a stop, he led you behind the building, right next to the forest and lake. The birds were chirping above your heads, calming you both,  though Sheriff was still on high alert in case one of the Seeds or their people wanted to pay the resistance a visit. 

"Okay, I guess. Nothing changed at all, but I'm fine." giving him a reassuring smile, you dipped you bare feet in the cold water. 

"Kid, you know you can count on me and Joey, I'm sure many others would like to help t-"

"Sheriff, they all hate me and the people i joined, I can't blame them, but they wouldn't move a single bit to help me if i ever needed it." 

He sighed, Earl knew you were right, they wouldn't dare to move an inch even if a tiger was about to eat you. You may be a sixteen year old girl, but you were on the enemies side. And any wrong move from you when with the resistance you could loose you life. 

"Where's Joey?" you suddenly asked, turning the older's man way. 

Watching him, you observed the bags under his eyes, his slightly dirty face and unkept moustache. He didn't wear his signature Sheriff hat this time, letting you see his receded hairline. You wondered if he had a family before The Seed family taking over Hope County. 

"Sorry, darlin'." he looked to the ground, feeling guilty. "John Seed took her yesterday." 

"Oh.." 

"It's not your fault, kid. We'll get her out." his hand on her shoulder helped nothing in removing her rising anxiety. 

"D-does she hate me? Do you hate me?" tears were welling up in your eyes. 

You felt his arms wrap around your body, your head laying on his chest, his steady heartbeat made your breath settle down. 

"We could never, you mean so much to us, kid. We're just worried, you don't know what the Seeds are capable of, maybe if you joined us-" 

"No, Sheriff. I can't just leave them, they too helped me in my dark times. Also think about it, would your people really let me say, they'd say I'm a spy, telling The Father everything about you. In a way a care about them all." 

Earl cringed at Josep's title, but didn't comment on it.

"I get it, I really do. Just promise me, they hurt you and the first thing you do is come to me. Okay?" you looked into his eyes, and nodded. 

The next few hours you talked about random things, mainly about who you wanted to be in the future, even though there was no future. Truth was, no one can escape The Seed Family or leave Hope County. It would be a miracle, but everyone lost faith. 

That night you cried, and cried, and cried, afraid for your only friend. God knows what they could do to her, you weren't blind, the Seed family was dangerous, and John just had to catch Joey. You prayed to God, she'd escape unharmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think? please leave kudos, uwu <3

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what do you think about it? and sorry for any errors! Please leave kudos? <3 uwu


End file.
